First Glimpse
First Glimpse was the second story mission in Infamous. Cole and Zeke learned of a food drop taking place in Archer Square and decided to investigate. Plot While on Zeke's rooftop, Cole got some practice with his new powers by charging up the batteries on the roof and shooting several mannequins. Soon after, a plane flew overhead, flying awfully close to the rooftop. Then, the "TV Jacker," as Zeke preferred to call, the Voice of Survival, appeared on the television to inform everyone of a food drop taking place in Archer Square. Cole took the "express elevator" to the street below, demonstrating his ability to jump from great heights without harming himself by absorbing the shock from the fall. After taking the stairs, Zeke soon met him down at the street level. Before heading for Archer Square, the two headed for a nearby parking lot, as Zeke needed to grab a six shooter a friend left for him underneath a car. Once they got to the parking lot, Zeke could not remember which car his gun was hidden under. Cole, however, used his Shockwave attack to knock the cars out of the way, allowing Zeke to grab the weapon. After doing so, Cole suddenly felt "drained." Comparing Cole to a battery, Zeke implied that he would have to recharge after firing off a bunch of juice. To regain his energy, Cole had to locate an object he could drain electricity from. Afterwards, the two continued towards Archer Square. Upon reaching their destination, they found the food drop nesting in the center of the statue. Unfortunately, the food crates were in a high place. Cole took the liberty of using his urban exploration skills to reach the top of the statue, and with one zap from his Lightning Bolt, the rusty metal holding the crates disintegrated, causing the crates to fall down undamaged. Just soon after, a villainous faction known as the Reapers appeared and began attacking civilians left and right. Cole vowed that the gang's rule over the Neon District would change now. He used his Thunder Drop ability to drop back down, followed by singlehandedly fighting the Reapers one by one. Karmic moment After taking down the Reapers, Cole was faced with his first karmic decision. There was a lot of food to go around, enough to feed a small group of people for weeks or perhaps even longer. Cole contemplated on what would be the right decision. He could fry a few people in the crowd, and then the rest would run away scared, leaving all the food for Cole, Zeke, and Trish to enjoy. However, food and other necessities were scarce since Empire City was under quarantine watch until further notice. Hogging all the food would cause others to starve to death or worse, therefore selfishness would not be a good idea. Good karma: Cole allowed the starving civilians to take the food in the crates to avoid starvation, with Zeke complaining that the food was canned prunes. Trish, however, commended Cole on his positive action, saying that the civilians would have died without the food. Evil karma: Cole scared off the hungry civilians with his powers, giving the trio enough food to last them for weeks. Trish called him out for being selfish by stealing the only food people have seen in days. Zeke also commented on what Cole did, but he was rather passive to his actions, stating that it would keep them some vittles for a long time. Ever Been Called a Terrorist? After Cole made his decision regarding the food, the Voice of Survival made another appearance by showing footage of Cole seconds before the Blast, opening the Ray Sphere package. As Cole tried to take in what the Voice of Survival was saying about him, Trish became greatly heartbroken over the fact that Cole was the reason for the death of her sister Amy. She then left Archer Square without saying a word to him. With the crowd quickly forming into an angry mob, Cole sensed that things were about to get ugly, therefore he and Zeke made quick plans to meet at Stampton Bridge and flee town. As Cole dashed away from the crowd, he hoped his friend would show up, seeing as how he was now "a little short on friends." Walkthrough The first task here is to practice using Cole's powers. Follow Zeke's instructions and use Cole's Lightning Bolts to charge up the outlets on the roof to turn on the television. Then, again following Zeke's instructions, fire the Lightning Bolts at the mannequins on the roof. You will soon be directed towards a large jet that flies overhead (pressing ). Next, approach the television to watch a video broadcast from the Voice of Survival, who will inform the public about a food drop in Archer Square. You will then be prompted to jump off of the building to get a feel for Cole's ability to jump off of high places. Jump all the way down to the streets below, and Zeke will meet up after taking the long way down. Before heading to Archer Square, you must follow Zeke to a parking lot, where he needs to acquire a firearm located underneath one of the cars parked there. Once there, use Cole's Shockwave ability, as prompted, to knock the cars out of the way, that way Zeke can reclaim the gun. As a result, Cole's powers will be completely drained, at which point, the game will prompt you to use his Electric Drain ability ( ) to drain power from the nearby power source. This will restore energy to Cole's battery cores. After this, you and Zeke will continue proceeding to Archer Square. Once there, you must climb your way up the statue and use Cole's Lightning Bolt to blast the rusty metal holding the large container that contains the food crates. Next, you will need to Thunder Drop back down, however, this is not required, and you may risk harming innocent civilians within the vicinity of the impact, resulting in evil karma. Alternatively, you can just drop down regularly. Finally, the Reapers will appear and begin attacking. You must take them down one by one. Once done, you will be presented with the first karmic decision in the game. You can either leave the food for the civilians to enjoy, resulting in good karma, or fry some of the civilians to scare them off, allowing you the take the food and gain evil karma. Contrary to what is advised onscreen, it is not actually required that you electrocute anybody. You will earn evil karma just by throwing punches or discharging electricity to scare everyone off. After making your decision, a cutscene will play, and afterwards, you will be running away from the crowd of angry citizens. Trivia *Zeke mentions that Cole cannot use guns because the electricity in his hands ignites the gunpowder in the bullets. Firearms no longer use gunpowder as propellant but use cordite instead. Category:Story missions in Infamous